


.✦ Welcome to My School ✦.

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Saimatsu - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Redemption, Teen Romance, Teens being teens, Unhealthy Relationships, betrayel, sensitive topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaede Akamatsu, a former student of Hope's Peak Academy, is separated from her friends and school after a riot breaks out. A year later, when the school reopens, she comes back to discover that all of her friends have changed since they met. Kaede tries to consult in her crush, Shuichi Saihara, the only one who seems to have stayed his true self, only to discover that his demonic boyfriend has other plans.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	.✦ Welcome to My School ✦.

April 13th - 8:57 am - First Day 

` P.O.V. ~ Kaede Akamatsu `

I was excited. No, scratch that. I was full of absolute anticipation and badly wanted to just run all the way to school. But no, I was outside my house, waiting for the bus. My mind was on last year. I got to know met so many people! There was Tsumugi Shirogane, who I could talk to for hours. Tsumugi, my best friend, always insisted that she was plain. But of course, I refused to believe that, not after our long sleepovers and boy talk and series binge. 

I remembered Rantaro Amami quite fondly. He was such a cool person, but barely anybody knew about him. He's part of my friend group, and I often try to get him to hang out with me and Tsumugi outside school. Usually, it's a no, because of his many sisters, who I've babysat multiple times for him (Tsumugi would often come along). A lot of people didn't see much in Rantaro, but I truly enjoyed spending time with him. 

I could never forget my favorite of the bunch, though. Shuichi Saihara. The introverted boy didn't join us until later. I knew him from Middle School as the quiet kid who would probably shoot up a school one day (He was epic at kickball during gym, though). I never ever learned his name back then. When we met again, we were assigned partners on a project neither of us knew how to do. So we put their last two remaining brain cells together, and threw together something decent. Since then, Shuichi was kind of just... there, you know. I always felt attracted to him, and I'm pretty sure he felt the same. It was an obvious game of "you confess I'm not doing it." And I would totally play that game for years if I got to win over Shuichi in the end. 

Alas, I was nervous about something. When I finished her school year, I dropped her phone down a sewer drain. I would have had no problem telling my friends about it, if the area I lived and the area they lived wasn't split. There was a huge riot in a neighborhood extremely close to the school. A lot of Hope's Peak students lived there, including my friends. So the police set up guard near there a built a fence between the area near Hope's Peak and my neighborhood. You weren't allowed over without a pass written by a person of authority. 

For an entire year, I had to go to the school closest to my house: Shining Star International High School. I hated it so much. I hated the people, and hated my teachers, and hated my classes. But I thought about my friends, who were probably missing me just as badly, and made it through sophomore year. 

Today, Hope's Peak Academy is reopening. The fence is being taken down, and everyone can return peacefully. The sound of the bus driving up snapped me out of my thoughts. I happily smiled, stepping inside. I sat down in an empty seat near the front. My eyes gazed outside, watching the moving streets. When the bus came to a halt, I was the first one out. The mighty Hope's Peak Academy still stood tall and proud. 

` P.O.V. ~ Third Person `

She slowly walked through the gates into the Entrance Hall. The hallways were absolutely crowded. Last year, there weren't many students, but now, there were so many. She reached into the pocket of her uniform, and pulled out a piece of paper, her schedule. The basics, much as Math, PE, and Science. Aerospace was at the bottom of the list. She folded it back up and tucked it in, pushing through the crowd. She stopped at her assigned locker, and placed most of her unneeded items inside. Shutting the locket closed, she found her class and entered the room.

Many, many familiar and unfamiliar faces. Such as the tall sophomore with crazy white hair, who would be a senior now. The bitchy banana hair, who seemed to have had a growth spurt since she last saw her. And in the corner of the class... Blue hair! Kaede walked over immediately, tapping her on the shoulder. This 'mysterious girl' turned around. "Is that you, Akamatsu?" she questioned. "It's been a while!" Kaede looked bright as ever. Tsumugi plastered an awkward smile onto her face. "It sure has..." her voice sounded compressed as hell.

"Let's catch up, how have things been?" Kaede sat down in the desk in front of Tsumugi, turning to face her. Tsumugi averted her eyes. "I don't wanna talk right now." her voice sounded low and ever so slightly cold. Kaede blinked. "Oh- Uhm... Sorry..." She got up from her seat awkwardly, and moved across the room. 'WHat's up with her?' she asked herself. She rested her head in her hands, gazing off into space. 

Only seconds after, the classroom door swung open and hit the wall, making Kaede jump. Everyone looked in that direction, naturally. There was a boy Kaede had never seen before. He was short, with black hair, dyed purple at the tips. He looked like a 6th grader. He grabbed a seat next to mine. I looked back at Tsumugi, who was chatting with two others. I let out a sigh unintentionally. "Hey, what's wrong?" 

"Eh?" I turned around towards the voice, and it was the boy from earlier. "Well, what happened was-"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know anymore." He turned away from me in his seat, picking dirt out his nails. After that, I felt socially cornered. "But you just asked me-"

"It's so rude that you didn't even introduce yourself before you started talking to me!" He looked pissed all of a sudden. "Sorry! My name is Kaede Akamatsu, Ultimate Pianist." she quickly tried to sweep my 'mistake' under the carpet. "Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader." He replied. "Well... I guess it's nice to meet you."

I got no response.

April 13th - 10:51 am - Second Block 

.  
.

She didn't have time to talk to Tsumugi, because her next class was far away. It was completely crowded in the hallways. There were too many voices. Too many bodies pressing against her. The journey to the gym was long and horrible. Once she reached the large double doors, she was relieved. Kaede walked in, seeing 14 people sitting on the bleachers. Two of those people were Rantaro and Kokichi... talking to each other. The girl headed towards them, sitting down next to Rantaro. He blinked, confused. "Kaede?" he asked. "The one and only!" 

Rantaro gave Kaede his signature smile. "It's been a while, hm?" Kaede nodded. "How has everyone been?" Kaede asked. Rantaro closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "First off, Tsumugi's joined the Drama Club and got pretty popular," he began. "She really fitted in with them." Kaede wondered about something for a second. "Go on." 

"But she quit the group a while later." Kaede nodded. "What about... Shuichi?" she asked. "Well-"

"To know about Shuichi, you have to know about me first." Kokichi butted into the conversation. Rantaro nodded. "That's true." Kaede resisted to urge to tell Kokichi to shut up. He began his story. "So, last year, I was a freshman at Hikarimachi Academy. Just some shitty school. And I wanted to be recognized, so I joined the Drama Club. So one day, this weird girl comes up to us and asks to join, and we say 'You have to do the initiation first.'" 

"What's the initiation?" Kaede asked. "Shush, I'm getting there." 

"So that night we went to the local part and filled it with soap suds, and then dyed the water bright yellow." Kaede held back a laugh. "And then, she was a Drama Kid. Everything was fine until she introduced me to the friend group. That was Rantaro and Shuichi. Now, Rantaro is a great person, but when I met Sh-" 

At that moment, the gym doors swung open, and the sixteenth student walked in. It was Shuichi Saihara.

` ♥ Attention ! Kaede's Heart ♥ `

Their eyes locked. Purple on amber. Kaede felt sweat roll down the back of her neck suddenly. She felt her fingers tapping against her seat. She felt like she could look into those eyes for centuries. But then it was over. Shuichi broke the eye contact and sat down at the bottom row, glancing up at her once. Kokichi got up. "See you guys." he walked down the bleachers to sit with Shuichi. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. "Kaede, Kaede..." she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Eh?" 

` ♥ Attention ! Kaede's Heart ! Over ♥ `

"Stop having a wet dream and listen!" Rantaro's voice snapped her awake. "Wet dream!?" Kaede glared at Rantaro, who only smirked at her smugly. "Don't try to take what's not yours." Rantaro gazed ahead of him, breaking eye contact with Kaede. "What are you talking about?" Kaede questioned. "Shuichi's taken." 

♥~♥ ! Heartbreak 

"Who?" The words came out bolder than she wanted them to, but she didn't care. Right now she was a pissed off girlfriend. "Take a guess." Rantaro replied, his words edged with coldness. "Tsumugi?" she thought. "Nope, try again." 

"Um... Angie...?" she made a wild guess. "No way. Stop avoiding the inevitable." Rantaro narrowed his eyes. "No. way. He is not with that guy." Kaede shook her head stubbornly. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but..." Rantaro's gaze focused on Kokichi. "He's belonged to Kokichi for 5 months." 

**Author's Note:**

> ~And, this is where we wrap it up! I'm kinda rusty and the draft deletion date in 2 days from now so I'm going to have to split this into two parts :,) Kudos and comments are appreciated! I take any form of criticism, be cruel as you want, I just need your opinion u.u~


End file.
